


My Claimed Mate

by SapphireNova24



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Bullying, Cannibalism, Childbirth, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Breakups, Nesting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Scenting, Singing, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Tattoos, past relationship, past toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNova24/pseuds/SapphireNova24
Summary: Ever since Charlie was young, she was treated like an outcast because she hadn't yet Presented herself. Her only hope laid on a theory that she was a rare case. All she needed was her mate to help her.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk, Charlie Magne/Vaggie (Past), Lilith/Lucifer, Millie/Moxxie, Niffty/Baxter, Past Blitzo/Stolas, Past Charlie Magne/Harold Von Eldrich, Sir Pentious/Cherri Bomb, Vaggie/Original Female Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 833





	My Claimed Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I am back with this fanfiction along with working on some other fanfics too. I have gained three beta-readers as well to help me with these fanfics. So, yes... I am working on this story, the Soul Eater Au, the Mafia one, and then the Pirate one. 
> 
> Four stories of Charlastor because this couple is demanding my attention. And they get my smutty attention.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel or any of its characters. So please do not sue me. I have no money. I have a shitty job. 
> 
> Claimer: I do own my original characters, I also do own this little story-plotline too. 
> 
> So, please enjoy the revised Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 of My Claimed Mate!

Hello there everyone, I am just letting you know that I am going to be updating My Claimed Mate soon with new chapters and whatnot, but there are some things that I would like to address. First of all, I am sure that you all may have noticed that some other Hazbin Hotel fanfics have been deleted from my profile. I am letting you know that I am not abandoning them.

I repeat.

I AM NOT ABANDONING THEM!

I am going to be focusing on one story at a time and the story that I will be focusing is My Claimed Mate. Do I have other fanfics that I want to get done and posted? Yes. Do I want to lose my head with all of these stories? No.

I am taking my editor's advice on this and so, My Claimed Mate will be updated and will be my main focus until I have finished it and then I shall post a poll on my Twitter on which story I am going to be working on next.

That being said, I just want to remind everyone that I do have a life outside of writing fanfics or writing my own original content. I have a new job, one that is at a new senior living but I am in a different department this time. That being said, my boss has made me full time and thus, I am now working eight days straight on some weeks (right now, I am currently nearing the end of one of those eight day work weeks).

Which means that I will be taking my time, as I will be editing some chapters while working on new chapters for My Claimed Mate. While, I do have an editor and some beta-readers this time, I will say this... they do have their own lives as well.

So, please understand this and please stop sending me comments that read 'please update' or 'when are you going to update this story again'. I am going to be frank, no writer likes seeing those comments at all. And the more you bug us, especially me with those comments the more likely, I am going not going to finish a story at all.

I just wanted to let you all know what has been going on and what am I doing. I hope to see you all again once I have gotten some chapters of My Claimed Mate edited and once I am off of this stupid eight day work week hell.

And yes, I will be sure to work on My Claimed Mate when I am at work as my lunch break or 15 minute break (and when I am at home) will be those times I can work on My Claimed Mate.


End file.
